Sebatas angan-angan
by Ramboochan
Summary: Luhan gay. Sehun bi. Namun hubungan mereka hanya sebatas angan-angan./EXO/HunHan/Yaoi/NC


Sehun berlari sambil tertawa-tawa. Melompati pagar pembatas bersama dengan teman tercintanya Kai. Persetan dengan hari Senin dan segala jenis upacara. Yang penting dia masuk sekolah, meski telat.

Sebatas angan-angan

HunHan

Indonesian!AU

Luhan menggigit bibirnya gemas. Tangan memegang kamera sambil terus memerhatikan jalannya upacara. Kali ini ia bertugas mengabadikan upacara di lapangan. Kakinya terus melangkah mencari _angle_ yang pas hingga tanpa sadar ia malah berada di belakang lapangan. Tepat disamping pintu belakang.

"Kepada, sang merah putih. Hormaaaat, gerak!"

Luhan langsung mengangkat tangannya membentuk gestur hormat pada bendera yang sedang dikibarkan.

"Sudah pengibaran sial."

Kepala Luhan miring sekian derajat. Mulutnya membentuk o kecil setengah terkejut melihat dua orang pria tinggi –dan ehem, tampan- masuk lewat pintu belakang yang harusnya sudah dikunci oleh PKS (Patroli Keamanan Sekolah).

"Hai, Luhan. Sedang berjaga?" sapa Kai sambil tersenyum kecil. Sehun menarik tas Kai dan menaruhnya dibawah pohon jambu.

Pria bermata rusa itu tidak berminat menanggapi sapaan dari Kai yang ia ketahui berasal dari kelas jurusan IPS. Ia hanya memberi kode agar Kai dan temannya segera masuk barisan.

"Hei, siapa itu?" tanya Sehun. Meski tangannya sudah memberi hormat, mulutnya tdak bisa berhenti bicara begitu saja. Ini yang namanya ritualisme, salah satu perilaku anomie. Upacara supaya tidak dihukum.

"Oh itu Luhan. Masa kau tidak tahu sih. Dia primadonanya para gadis. _Oppa_ nya semua gadis. Kecantikannya mengalahi seluruh perempuan SMA kita," jawab Kai santai.

"Jadi dia yang sering diteriaki _oppa_? Memangnya aku kurang _opo_ ya? haha."

"Kau kurang baik."

"Tegaaap. Gerak!"

* * *

Kata orang, _badboy_ itu idaman. Itu yang sering dibaca Luhan di _fanfiction_ yang beredar luas. Ia tidak pernah berusaha jadi _badboy_ , tidak lagi sejak ia sadar para perempuan merendahkannya karena ia sok _manly_.

"Hatiku tidak cukup kuat," katanya saat lulus SMP.

Sejak itu dia mulai mencari jati dirinya yang lain. Ia yakin Tuhan membuatnya jadi cantik tanpa alasan. Maka dari itu ia mencari hal-hal lain yang mampu membuatnya merasa berguna dan dicintai. Itulah kenapa sekarang dia belok. _Nggak_ sikap, _nggak_ hati. Semuanya belok. Hatinya sudah belok sejak masuk SMA. Dan karena itulah ia berhenti sok _manly_ dan mulai dicintai semua orang –terutama para gadis.

Istirahat sedang berlangsung, Luhan dengan sengaja masuk ke kelas 10 IPS 2. Manik coklat madunya meneliti satu-satu murid yang ada di kelas itu. hati sedikit kecewa, ia tidak menemukan yang ia mau. Teman sesama OSISnya tidak ada di kelas.

" _Oppaaa~!_ " seru 3 gadis serempak. Mereka melambai kearah Luhan dengan semangat.

"Hai. Kyungsoo keluar ya?" tanya Luhan.

"Iya. Kurasa. Aku tidak lihat dia sejak bel. Mungkin dia sudah ke depan aula."

Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Sambil tersenyum, Luhan berjalan meninggalkan gadis-gadis itu.

"Eh?"

Manik Luhan menggerling keatas. Ia hampir saja menubruk seorang pemuda yang –astaga tinggi sekali. Lulu iri, Bu.

"Wah. Lihat. Gadis mana yang pakai celana? Hahaha," tawa pemuda itu. Luhan membaca _nametag_ pemuda itu, Oh Sehun.

"Terserah. Permisi, aku mau lewat, Oh Sehun."

Sehun menyeringai kecil. Tangannya terbentang hingga menghalangi pintu masuk. Luhan sontak saja kesal.

"Anak Sub-Or tidak boleh sembarangan, sayang. _Know your place_. Budak senior kok ngebangkang."

Bibir Luhan terkulum. Ia sudah sering mendengar penghinaan tentang statusnya sebagai OSIS dan budak senior. _But, hey_ , kalau sama cowok ganteng kek gini Luhan mana kuat. Dia bukan Dilan.

"Maumu apa? Aku kesini cuma mau cari Kyungsoo." Tangan Luhan berusaha menepis lengan Sehun yang –Oh, God. Sadarkan Lulu. Penuh otot, _girls_.

Luhan segera saja pergi ketika mendapat peluang. Dengan langkah yang cepat, ia menghilang dari hadapan Oh Sehun.

* * *

Bukan Sehun namanya kalau ia belum tahu siapa orang yang berani membantahnya. Ia duduk dikoridor. Tepat depan kelasnya. Bersama dengan teman-temannya ia mengobrol santai mengenai pertandingan basket yang diadakan semalam.

Manik madunya tidak sengaja menemukan sosok cantik Luhan. Fokus langsung diberikan pada _nametag_ yang tercantum di pakaiannya.

"Lu...Han."

Sadar tengah diperhatikan, Luhan sontak menutup _nametag_ nya. Seakan sedang ditelanjangi menggunakan laser yang dikeluarkan dari mata.

Sehun bangkit. Matanya masih terus memperhatikan arah Luhan pergi.

"Okei. Toilet _I'm coming_."

Luhan deg-degan Ya Tuhan. Ia dengan kepala yang masih waras tahu Sehun sedang mengikutinya. Pura-pura mencuci tangan, ia memakai sabun yang banyak lalu menggosok tangannya dengan keras.

Pintu terbuka, sosok tinggi nan tampan Sehun menjulang disampingnya. Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar. Berusaha mengesampingkan pikiran yang iyaiya tentang pemuda satu ini.

' _Sadarlah. Pria seperti dia mana mungkin berminat padaku,_ ' pikirnya positif.

"Hai, Luhan."

Luhan tidak melirik. Tangannya disibukkan dengan air yang sedang meluruhkan busa sabun.

Merasa dikacangi, Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan hingga hampir terpeluk -apabila Luhan tidak sigap menahan dirinya sendiri dengan berpegangan pada pinggir wastafel.

"Apa-apaan sih. Sehun sialan, lepas!" protes Luhan. Tangan kanannya yang bebas berusaha mendorong Sehun menjauh namun gagal.

"Kau terlalu...cantik untuk seorang laki-laki. Atau kau memang bukan seorang laki-laki?" tanya Sehun pelan. Nafasnya berhembus diwajah Luhan, membuat empunya merinding tak karuan.

Sehun iseng mengapit dagu Luhan. Mendekatkan wajahnya, Luhan membeku seketika.

' _Tuhaaan! Hambamu tidak kuat!_ ' batin Luhan nelangsa. Dengan posisi seperti putri yang siap dicium dan tangan kekar Sehun di pinggangnya, Luhan siap melepas keperawa-keperjakaannya detik ini.

"Luhan! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana dan kau disini malah asyik digoda! Kemari cepat. Dan, Sehun. Lepaskan Luhan. Kami harus rapat," perintah dari Kyungsoo membuat Luhan tersadar. Wajahnya langsung sumringah dan berlari kearah teman seperjuangannya yang menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

"Heh. Cuma boneka kecil. Tidak berguna," gumam Sehun merendahkan.

Kai masuk mengikuti Baekhyun, menyenggol pundak temannya. Sambil tersenyum kecil ia berkata,

"Jangan mengejeknya. Dia punya sejuta pesona. Kudengar masih _bersih_. Sudah _belok_ katanya. Untuk _bi_ sepertimu tidak mungkin kau menolaknya. Dia cantik, sayang."

Pemuda dengan rambut coklat muda itu tertawa kecil. Kakinya melangkah masuk ke kelasnya, 10 IPS 2, dengan santai. Tangan merogoh kantung celana, mencari _smartphone_ dan membuka aplikasi _game_ Mobile Legend.

"Terlalu bersih sayangnya. Kau bahkan tidak tahu dia benar _belok_ atau tidak. Jangan membuatku salah sasaran. Yoona sudah cukup untuk saat ini."

Kai duduk disamping Sehun, membuka aplikasi yang sama dan tertawa.

"Bukannya sudah putus kemarin? Lupa?"

Sehun terdiam sebentar lalu kembali fokus. "Aku lupa."

"Dia memang _belok_. Lihat saja tingkahnya tadi. Dia tidak berani menatapmu."

"Kau yakin itu bukan karena aku menghinanya sebagai budak? Meski kenyataannya seperti itu sih."

"Budak atau tidak. Kau juga budak mereka. Sama saja, sama-sama sampah."

"Diam. Aku tidak mau mengingat yang satu itu. biarkan aku jadi apa adanya, oke?"

"Hei. Baekhyun lewat. Sepertinya mau masuk."

Manik Sehun langsung teralihkan. Tersenyum kecil, ia bersiul ketika Baekhyun lewat dengan energi kelewat batas.

"Apa-apaan sih? Anakku mau susu? Hahaha."

* * *

Luhan menghela nafas lega. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 6 sore dan ekskulnya sudah selesai. Ia tinggal memakai jaketnya lalu pulang. Seniornya sudah bubar semua. Entah dia yang masokis atau memang dia malas pulang, Luhan benar-benar tertinggal dibelakang sendirian.

Melihat langit yang menggelap, Luhan buru-buru berlari keluar kelas yang –astaga gelap- berada tepat dipojokan. Tangga berjarak 4 kelas kearah kanan dan sialnya sudah tidak ada orang terlihat. Kecuali _office boy_ yang sedang membersihkan sampah.

"Eh?" Tangan Luhan berhenti merogoh kantung celananya. "Mana kunci rumahku..?"

Dengan cekatan ia membuka tasnya. Mengacak-acak isinya hanya untuk mendapatkan hasil nihil.

"Pasti ketinggalan di kolong meja. Sial."

Kakinya menapaki tangga menuju lantai 3. Belok kanan dan langsung masuk kelas 10 IPA 4.

"U-Uh...Sehun. Aku tidak mau main-main lagi. Kita udahan pokoknya. Gaada cium-cium lagi," ujar seorang gadis. Luhan membatu ditempat. Orang gila mana yang naena di kelas orang?

" Oh gitu? Sekarang nolak? Yasuda."

Suara yang dikenali sebagai Sehun itu terdengar. Luhan dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya main masuk saja ke kelas. Bodoamat dengan keadaan dua sejoli itu yang tidak diketahui bagaimana. Yang penting ia butuh kunci rumah.

"Eh? _Oppa_? Sedang apa?"

Luhan mengerjap pelan. Gadis itu Yoona, sedang duduk diatas meja dengan keadaan 'bersih'. Sehun duduk disebrangnya dengan kaki mengangkang. Ala _badboy_ sekali.

"Aku mencari...kunci rumah..."

Suara Luhan mengecil seiring dengan tatapan Sehun yang menajam padanya.

"Mau kubantu carikan? Terakhir taruh dimana?" tawar Yoona sambil turun dari meja.

"Tidak usah. Kalian lanjutkan saja bicaranya." Luhan mengacak-acak isi loker mejanya. "Sudah dapat." Suara gemerincing kunci apartemen terdengar bersamaan.

Yoona menghampiri Luhan, tangannya mengapit lengan kurus si pemuda rusa.

" _Oppa_ langsung pulang?"

Dengan kikuk, Luhan menjawab, "tentu saja. Eum, duluan ya. Permisi."

Yoona menatap kepergian Luhan dengan kesal. Dibaliknya, Sehun mendecil pelan.

"Akan kubuat cowok sialan itu pergi."

* * *

Jari lentik meng _scroll_ layar datar. Aplikasi Instagram menyala dengan redup, efek lampu kamar yang menyala terang. Menguap malas, Luhan sedari tadi hanya tiduran saja dikasurnya. Tidak berminat beranjak meski untuk donat yang tadi dibeli ibunya.

'Ting'

Manik rusa berkedip manis, satu notifikasi masuk dan secara spontan ia langsung membukanya.

"Oh, dm dari Xiumin..."

' _Hei. Aku dengar dari anak kelas sebelah kalau kau menaruh perhatian pada Sehun? Apa itu benar?'_

Dengan bibir mengerucut, Luhan membalas.

'Enak saja. Aku tidak tertarik padanya.'

Baru mau meninggalkan aplikasi Instagram, Xiumin dengan kecepatan kilat membalas DMnya.

 _'Tapi dia tampan kan?"_

'Em, iya sih. Dia punya pacar kan? Kulihat tadi sore dia bersama Yoona.'

 _'Yoona? Sudah putus tauk.'_

'Eh?'

 _'Ini akun Sehun, oohsehun '_

 _'Follow saja. Atau stalk juga tidak apa. Kalau naksir kasih tau._

Luhan membanting _smartphone_ nya kesal.

"Apa-apaan coba. Dikira aku mau apa sama cowok kayak gitu," gumamnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, jarinya memencet akun yang tadi dikirim oleh Xiumin, satu-satunya teman yang ia percayai dan ia beritahu kalau dia itu _gay_.

Maniknya mengerjap pelan. Dengan mulut membentuk o kecil, ia cukup -ehm, terpesona dengan foto profil Sehun.

Fotonya sederhana, hanya foto _candid_ dimana Sehun menghadap kamera namun fokusnya berada pada -entah apa-disamping fotografer. Itu cukup untuk membuat seorang Luhan fokus pada satu titik.

"Okei. Dia...boleh juga."

Luhan mengklik _follow_. Setelahnya ia bangun, meninggalkan _smartphone_ nya yang sudah mendapat notifikasi ' _oohsehun accepted your following request.'_

* * *

Pagi ini Luhan telat. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia miliki setelah sarapan sesuap roti dan segelas susu, Luhan berlari secepat mungkin setelah turun dari motor dan memberi ciuman manis pada Ibunya.

'Bruk.'

"Aw..."

Luhan menatap keatas. Mendongak dan mendapati Sehun berada tepat didepannya, telah menabraknya dengan tenaga nihil.

"Heh. Telat manis?"

Buru-buru pemuda berstatus OSIS Sastra dan Budaya itu bangun dan mengacuhkan Sehun. Ia berlari masuk melewati gerbang yang sudah hampir tertutup. Menyisakan sebuah celah untuk dimasuki anak-anak yang masuk lewat dari pukul 06.30.

Sehun buru-buru mengejar. Kakinya yang panjang tetap saja tidak berarti ketika harus mengejar rusa. Ya, Sehun akui Luhan memang seperti rusa.

Mendecak kesal, Sehun berjalan santai menaiki tangga. Lagu Indonesia Raya -yang sialnya dinyanyikan 3 stanza- terdengar dan bergema di koridor. Sambil bersiul pelan mengikuti lagu yang ia dengar, Sehun mendapati sosok Luhan berdiri -dan nampak kelelahan- disamping pintu masuk kelasnya.

" _Oppa_ ," panggil seorang gadis yang jelas-jelas Sehun kenal sebagai Yoona.

Luhan gelagapan tidak jelas. Kantung berisi makanan yang dibawanya diambil alih oleh Yoona. Sehun serasa terbakar api cemburu. Ia putus tanpa alasan, dan mendadak Yoona jadi sangat perhatian pada Luhan.

"Luhan bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya," gumamnya sambil menyelonong masuk ke kelas.

Kai yang melihat Sehun masuk sontak melambaikan tangannya girang. Tangan kirinya kemudian turun untuk menunjuk-nunjuk teman disebelahnya.

"Kukira kau tidak mau masuk sama sekali, Chanyeol."

Ujaran sarkas dari sahabat diabaikan. Chanyeol meletakkan _smartphone_ nya dimeja dan memberi atensil _full_ pada Sehun.

"Luhan."

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau naksir atau kesal?"

Pemuda bermarga Oh itu tersenyum miring. Sambil membanting dirinya keatas bangku, ia menjawab.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang Yoona lakukan pada pemuda itu kan? Bahkan dia tidak pantas kupanggil pemuda. Terlalu cantik. _Miliknya_ saja tidak terasa sama sekali.

"Wah. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya, Sehun?" tanya Kai bersemangat.

"Kemarin aku hanya iseng memeluknya."

Chanyeol tertawa mengejek. Kakinya diangkat keatas meja lalu ia berseru,

"Sehun akhirnya dewasa teman-teman!"

"Diamlah, Yeol. Aku sudah cukup kesal melihat dia diperlakukan istimewa oleh Yoona."

"Mau balas dendam? Dia aset loh. Bagai porselin Dinasti Han," ujar Kai. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dinasti Han itu terkenal karena kertasnya. Porselin yang indah itu dibuat oleh Dinasti Ming," ujar Chanyeol meluruskan.

"Eh? Bukan Dinasti Qin ya?" imbuh Sehun. Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya kesal.

"Punya temen kok kek gini semua ya."

Sehun membongkar isi _smartphone_ nya lalu menunjukkan sebuah akun instagram pada mereka bertiga.

"Dia mem _follow_ ku semalam. Langsung ku _follback_ , tapi dia tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan padaku."

Chanyeol bersiul kecil, "Hei, hei. Temanku yang polos ini akhirnya belok juga," dan dihadiahi jitakan dari Sehun.

"Hem. Kalau hari ini dia piket OSIS, akan kupastikan dia pasrah dibawah kukunganku. Biar dia menyesal dan berhenti menanggapi Yoona."

* * *

Kalau boleh jujur, Luhan ingin sekali bolos piket OSIS dan pulang. Ia benar-benar ingin segera bertemu dengan kasur empuknya dan AC yang bertiup dingin. Apalah daya seorang junior, meski tidam mau pun, ia cuma bisa bilang iya.

"Siap iya kak."

"Siap iya kak."

"Siap iya kak."

Begitu terus sampai ia menerima proses kenaikan kelas. Hiii. Kalau boleh Luhan mau berhenti saja.

Ruang OSIS kosong. Teman satu shiftnya sedang pergi ke toilet untuk membersihkan pel yang kotor. Entah apa yang masuk ke ruang OSIS tiap harinya. Mau dibersihkan 12 jam sekali juga tetap saja ruang keramat itu kotornya minta ampun.

Satu hal yang ia syukuri, ruang OSIS itu nyaman tjuy.

Hapenya bergetar. Satu notifikasi masuk dari ketua kelasnya dan spontan saja Luhan membukanya.

'Kekelas sekarang.'

Luhan mengerutkan kening bingung. Kyungsoo kemudian masuk dengan celana sedikit basah. Tertawa kecil, Luhan berkata

"Jaga sendiri gapapa kan? Ketua kelas manggil. Gatau dah kenapa."

"Oh. Oke. Hati-hati Luhan. Aku khawatir kalau-kalau akan ada yang menyakitimu diatas...kau tahu Sehun kan?"

"Emangnya dia berani ngapain? Ayolah. Jangan parnoan. Dia kemarin hanya iseng. Ini murni dari Lisa.

Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, Kyungsoo mengangguk dan duduk lesehan. Menikmati wifi sekolah yang sedang kencang.

Kakinya menapak tanpa ragu, Luhan bersenandung kecil mengingat-ingat lirik lagu yang beberapa hari lalu baru saja liris. Tangannya menggenggam gagang pintu, didorong pelan hingga terbuka seluruhnya.

Matanya terbelalak. Dua orang pria dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata menyergapnya. Kepalanya ditutup dengan baju olahraga. Kaki dan tangannya dipegang erat. Oke. Ini saatnya untuk percaya pada Kyungsoo.

"TOLONG! AKU TIDAK BISA BERNAFAS...HAAAA!"

Dengan panik, pria yang membekap wajahnya langsung melepas kaus olahraga -yang bau-.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Lu?" tanya pemuda itu, yang dikenali Luhan sebagai Park Chanyeol -dari _nametag_ yang terpasang-.

Mata Luhan membola melihat siapa pelakunya. Kai memanfaatkan keterkejutan Luhan dengan mengikat tangan Luhan kebelakang menggunakan dasi yang sudah ia persiapkan.

"Mau apa kalian?!" marah Luhan. Ia berusaha memberontak, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Mau apa...ya?"

Luhan berusaha melirik kebelakang. Ditangkapnya sosok Sehun yang berdiri menjulang didepan daun pintu.

"Se-Sehun..?"

"Memanggilku sayang?"

Luhan berhenti berusaha melepaskan diri. Panik bukan pilihan yang tepat. Dengan tenang, ia bertanya

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Katakan, akan kubelikan."

Pemuda yang merupakan otak penculikan Luhan tampak menimbang-nimbang.

"Apa pun?"

"Selama bisa kubeli."

"Pertama, aku mau...kau berhenti mendekati Yoona. Setidaknya, menolak perlakuannya."

Luhan mengangguk menyanggupi.

"Kedua," Sehun menyeringai.

"Jangan coba-coba menyentuhku!" ancam Luhan. Kakinya berusaha membentuk kuda-kuda -meski tidak bisa sesempurna yang biasa ia lakukan kala dikumpulkan oleh para senior-.

Sehun mengapit dagu Luhan. "Kau bisa apa? PKS juga bukan. Tahunya kuda-kuda karena OSIS saja." Luhan memalingkan wajah, membuat capitan pria dihadaannya terlepas. Dengan kasar Sehun menarik wajah Luhan dan menciumnya.

"Eungh!"

Bibir Sehun melumat kasar bibir tipis sang rusa. Lidahnya kemudian dikeluarkan. Menjilat permukaan bibir empuk, Sehun kemudian meremas _adik_ Luhan hingga mulut empunya terbuka. Lidahnya mengeskplorasi rongga mulut Luhan, meski harus ditahan oleh lidah lawannya yang terus mendorong keluar.

"Phuah! PUAS KAU SEHUN SIALAN?!" teriak Luhan. Chanyeol sampai menutup telinganya dan Kai melepas pegangannya pada Luhan.

Sehun mendorong Luhan kasar hingga membentur tembok. Ia menarik dasi Luhan lalu melepas kancing atas Luhan.

"Hah! Ya Tuhan! Lepaskan aku, Sehun brengsek!"

Sehun menggigit tulang selangka Luhan. Menciuminya sambil terus melepas kancing seragam pemuda di hadapannya.

Kai dan Chanyeol duduk diatas meja. Menonton pertunjukkan gratis dihadapan mereka berdua.

"Aw. _I think I'll need a bitch,_ " gumam Kai.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan _smartphone_ nya. Pura-pura tidak melihat dan mendengar kegiatan naena Sehun dan OSIS cantik.

"Hmmh. Benar-benar cantik. Mulus seperti bayi," gumam Sehun disela-sela ciumannya.

"Hiks...lepaskan..."

Sehun mendongak sebentar. Melihat ekspresi tersiksa Luhan, Sehun tidak tersentuh sedikit pun dan malah mengelus _adik_ Luhan yang sudah mulai bereaksi.

"Jangan bilang kau minta kulepaskan celananya? Dengan senang hati akan kulakukan."

"Tidak! Tidak! Tolong...hiks.."

Kaki Luhan diangkat ke pundaknya. Membiarkan Luhan menduduki pundaknya yang kokoh.

Resleting celana diturunkan. Celana dalam abu-abu sedikit diturunkan hingga kepala adik Luhan keluar.

"Sudah basah begini kok masih protes?"

"Memangnya...hiks..kau bisa mengatur kejantananmu begitu saja? Kalau bisa, aku juga...hiks...tidak mau," isak Luhan. Air mata terus mengalir membasahi pipi tirusnya.

"Kau tampak menikmati ini," Sehun menjilat kepala _adik_ Luhan, perlahan ia menggigit celana dalam Luhan hingga menunjukkan miliknya dengan utuh lalu meng _oral_ nya dengan lahap.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya gemas. Berusaha tidak mengeluarkan desahan dan makin membuat Sehun senang.

"Aku...tahu...Sekarang mau melakukan apa pun, kau tidak akan berhenti. Jadi, silahkan lakukan apa pun. Tapi, ebrjanjilah untuk meninggalkanku setelah ini," ujar Luhan. Kai, Sehun dan Chanyeol membelalak tak percaya.

"Yakin? Oke..."

Sehun menurunkan Luhan kelantai. Dengan cekatan ia menurunkan celananya beserta _boxer_ hitam. Luhan sampai meneguk ludahnya susah payah ketika melihat kejantanan Sehun yang besar dan mengacung tegak.

"Aku tidak memaksamu, lho."

Sehun memaksa Luhan membuka mulutnya. Kepala kejantanannya seperti tersengat listrik ketika dirasakan mulut lembut nan basah Luhan.

"Buka atau langsung kumasukkan ke analmu!"

Luhan spontan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Menerima _milik_ Sehun dimulutnya dengan air mata yang kembali berlinang.

"Aw. _Your mouth is good as hell_."

Dengan kasar sang pelaku pemerkosaan mulut Luhan memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Memaksa Luhan menerima sosis besar yang sayangnya tidak bisa ia gigit.

' _Ya Tuhan tolong maafkan dosa-dosaku. Lulu tidak bisa menolak sosis ini. Lulu suka sosis.'_

"Lu, kocok milikmu. Aku tidak mau _keluar_ sendiri," perintah Sehun dingin.

Luhan berusaha menggeleng. Melihat penolakan sang _submissive_ , Sehun menghentakkan dalam-dalam miliknya hingga Luhan tersedak.

"Lakukan atau analmu kurobek sore ini juga."

Dengan tangan gemetar, Luhan menaik-turunkan miliknya. Ia sekarang hanya bisa pasrah. Selama pakaiannya bersih, ia masih bisa pulang dengan tenang.

"A-Ah...Lu." desah Sehun pelan. Ia segera mencari tisu yang sudah ia siapkan. Diambilnya 4 lembar tisu -bukan untuk menangis- kemudian ia pegang dan diletakkan dibawah bibir Luhan. Mencegah air maninya mengotori seragam putih Luhan.

"Engh!" Luhan tersentak. Air mani Sehun dengan cepat mengisi rongga mulutnya. Serasa selesai, Sehun mengeluarkan miliknya dan membiarkan Luhan memuntahkan cairan asing dimulutnya.

Sehun berjongkok, ia menciumi kepala _adik_ Luhan lalu mengkulumnya. Tangannya menggoda buah zakar empunya. Berusaha merangsang Luhan agar ia cepat keluar.

Tangan Luhan mencengkram pundak kekar Sehun. "Ahh."

Sehun tanpa ragu menelan habis air mani Luhan. "Manis." Jarinya mengusap bibir basah Luhan. "Seperti pemiliknya."

Tangan yang telah kotor oleh air mani terangkat. "Bersihkan dia."

Kai langsung turun. Dengan wajah kasihan, ia berbisik, "Ini tidak akan jadi yang pertama dan terakhir. Satu kesalahan dan ini akan terulang. Hati-hati, Lu."

Luhan mengingatnya baik-baik. Membiarkan tangan Kai menjelajahi tubuhnya sambil membersihkannya menggunakan tisu. Setelah selesai mengancingkan seleuruh seragam Luhan, Kai berdiri sambil melambai.

"Sampai jumpa, Lu."

Manik rusa kosong. Ia menatap meja dihadapannya sebagai tanah lapang tanpa harapan.

"Apakah menjadi normal hanya sebatas angan-anganku saja?"

* * *

Halo, teman seperjuangan. Terima kasih telah membaca. Fic ini khusus kupersembahkan kepada seorang OSIS dengan kisah cinta yang rumit hem. Semoga kalian suka.


End file.
